goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mundy Misbehaves at White Castle
''Mundy Misbehaves at White Castle ''is a Mundy gets grounded video. Plot Mundy is hungry, so he wants his mom to take him to White Castle. When they got to White Castle, he wanted a chocolate milkshake. But the clerk said they're out of chocolate milkshakes, so he offered him a strawberry milkshake instead. Mundy then asks his mom to "engage" her. When she refuses, he destroys the restaurant. Mundy's mom takes him home and Mundy gets nothing at all for his punishment. He got sent to bed early as punishment. Cast Eric as Mundy Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Julie as Clerk Shouty as Mundy's angry voice and Mundy's mum's angry voice Transcript Mundy: Hey, Mom. Mundy's mom: What is it, Conrad? Mundy: Can we please go to White Castle? Mundy's mom: Sure. Let's go! (At White Castle) White Castle Clerk: Welcome to White Castle. How can we help you? Mundy's mom: I would like some chicken rings, French fries, a Diet Coke, and some mozzarella sticks. Mundy: And I would like some cheeseburger sliders, French fries, a Red Bull, and a chocolate milkshake. White Castle Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. Mundy: What? Please tell me you're joking! White Castle Clerk: Don't feel bad young man, how about a strawberry milkshake instead? Mundy: Why? Mundy's mom: Because Conrad, White Castle is out of chocolate milkshakes. So why not get a strawberry milkshake instead? Mundy: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! I WANT WHAT I WANT, SO GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW! White Castle Clerk: Uh-oh. Mundy's mom: Conrad, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a strawberry milkshake, or you will have nothing at all. Mundy: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Mundy's mom: Conrad, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Mundy: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at White Castle! Mundy's mom: Conrad, stop it right now! Mundy: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage White Castle! (Mundy destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Mundy: GRRRRRRRRR! Mundy's mom: (Shouty Guy's voice) CONRAD! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE SUCH A SCENE AT A RESTAURANT LIKE THIS?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE HEADING HOME NOW AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! Mundy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (At the car on the way home) Mundy: (SpongeBob crying soundclip) Mundy's mom: Stop crying Conrad. This is all your own fault! I told you if you kept acting up, you won't get anything. Mundy: But Mom, all I wanted was a chocolate milkshake, but they didn't have any. That's why I asked you to engage me. Mundy's mom: Shut up! I don't want to hear another peep out of you. You're the one who got us in trouble by destroying White Castle. I shouldn't have taken you to White Castle since you acted like a spoiled brat. Mundy: Okay, I get it now, and I'm sorry. Will I still be able to go see Godzilla: King of the Monsters when it comes out? Mundy's mom: No. We're still going straight home and that's final. You will have absolutely nothing at all when we get back. When we get home, you're getting ready for an early bedtime by taking a shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on and go immediately to bed. I'm done with you, young man. Mundy: (sadly) Yes mom. Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff